Diskussion:LSMaker
Ich wär dafür den Artikel nur LSMaker zu nennen Jango 14:15, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Sehe ich ebenso. Premia Admin 15:25, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wie geht denn das? Darth Tobi 15:31, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Per verschieben. Ich habe das nun mal getan und die Kategorie eingefügt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:37, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Aber ich habe ein Problem mit den Bildern. Ich möchte ein Bild durch eins mit besserer Qualität ersetzen, aber es tut sich irgendwie nix. Es ist das Bild 4_Punkte.jpg. Darth Tobi 15:45, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Mit dem Befehl Bild:4_Punkte.jpg lässt sich das Bild darstellen. Bild:4_Punkte.jpg Premia Admin 15:51, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Premia er will doch ein neues hochladen das ne bessere Qualität hat oder Darth Tobi? Jango 15:52, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Kannst du das Problem bitte genau erläutern, Tobi? Gruß, Premia Admin 17:10, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Genau Jango. Ich will das Bild was Premia in dieser Diskussion zeigt durch ein besseres (bisschen eindeutiger und vorallem bessere Qualität) ersetzen. Wenn ich den Link "Eine neue Version hochladen" klicke funktioniert alles perfekt, bis auf dass das Bild nicht aktualisiert wird. Darth Tobi 17:35, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Hi Tobi. Mach bitte folgendes. Aktualisiere deinen Browser. Wenn das nicht klappt, aktualisiere deinen Browser ein wenig später noch einmal. Temporäre Internetdateien löschen kann auch helfen. Wenn du dann immer noch das alte Bild siehst, dann lade es unter einem neuen Namen hoch und stelle einen Löschantrag für das alte Bild mit dem Befehl . Gruß, Premia Admin 18:51, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Genial Premia!!!Darth Tobi 19:01, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Spracheinstellng Wie geht das mit der Einstellung der sprache?--Yoda41 Admin 21:51, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ist ganz einfach. Wenn du den LSMaker runtergeladen hast, da auf der Seite gibts ja den Maker und die dazugehörigen Sounds, öffne den ordner wo die Anwendung drin ist, doppelklick, such dir deutsch aus und dann drückst du auf save. dann auf den button da ganz links hab vergessen wie der hieß^^. Wenn dus dann nochmal öffnest, ist es in deutsch. Gruß Boba 22:07, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich kann in dem Fenster dass dann kommt aber nichts auswählen. Muss man erst alle dateien aus dem winzip ordner extrahieren?--Yoda41 Admin 08:10, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Du musst jede Datei die runtergeladen wurde in einen Ordner entpacken. (hab ich gemacht und alles funktioniert super. Darth Tobi 11:34, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Jo stimmt, hab ich auch gemacht. Danach hats funktioniert, hey Tobi, kann man die anderen Ordner danach löschen, also die wos noch nicht extrahiert ist? Gruß Boba 14:11, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Was ist denn da so drin? Darth Tobi 15:02, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) A :::::Kann man eigendlich nur videos bearbeiten oder auch einzelne Bilder?--Yoda41 Admin 15:15, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) *ICh hab zipordner vom LSmaker sowie normale Ordner mit jeweils demselben Inhalt. Ich frag dich, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin ob ich die zipordner löschen soll. Gruß Boba 15:19, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Zipordner kannst du jetzt löschen! Darth Tobi 15:26, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool danke, ach und Yoda41 hat noch was gefragt, nicht das er sich jetzt vergessen fühlt;) Gruß Boba 15:28, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja genau ;-) Ich möchte nämlich meine Bilder von mir im Kostüm auch noch mit dem LSmaker verbessern, wenn das geht.--Yoda41 Admin 15:36, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also Bilder hab ich auch da ein wenig verändert. Du musst sie halt unter dem Punkt Datei/öffnen öffnen und dann kannst du sie bearbeiten, nur hab ich das Problem gehabt das ichs mir nachher nicht mehr angucken konnte, weil mein PC das Bildformat nicht kannte. ABer vielleicht, kann Tobi ja da weiterhelfen. Gruß Boba 15:39, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das geht! Öffne aber Bilder am besten immer, indem du auf Datei und dann auf Neu klickst. Dann kannst du die Lichtschwertfarbe und danach Blade3.jpg wählen. Anschließend importierst du das Bild wie gewohnt. Beim exportieren musst du dann anstatt .avi, .bmp oder .jpg wählen. Boba: Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso du sie nicht öffnen kannst. Ihr könnt die Bilder ja bei Imageshack oder so hochladen und ich kann sie für euch bearbeiten. Darth Tobi 15:50, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ich hab ein wenig experimentiert und es auch geschaft, aber trotzdem danke.--Yoda41 Admin 15:51, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ok dann ist ja in Ordnung! Es ist sowieso gut, wenn man experementiert und man sich so damit vertraut macht. Ich habe auch alles mit nem Freund (der mit dem grünen Schwert im Video) alles selbst rausgefunden. Darth Tobi 15:58, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ahh danke, ich weiss jetzt wieso ich sie nicht öffnen konnte, ich hab beim exportieren irgendwas falsch gemacht, und da hatte das bild .lsm naja kann ja mal passieren. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe. Gruß Boba 16:02, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Achso du hast auf Datei->Speichern gedrückt. Das brauchst du wenn du mitten in einem Projekt steckst und irgendwann später weitermachen willst. Diese Dateien kannst du öffnen wenn du auf Datei->Öffnen klickst. Darth Tobi 16:16, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ahh genial. Danke. Gruß Boba 16:22, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Doppelklingenlichtschwert Wie macht man ein Doppelklingenlichtschwert? Weist du das? Jango 17:26, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja und ich werde es auch noch ins Tutorial schreiben. Für dich: Du musst unten links wo Spur steht, die zahl von "0" auf "1" ändern. Jetzt kannst eine weitere Klinge hinzufügen. Diese Funktion benutzt man allgemein um mehrere Lichtschwerter zu erstellen, aber für Doppelklingen eignet es sich natürlich auch. Dauert nur länger. (Falls du deine erste Klinge nicht mehr siehst musst du ein Häckchen in das Kästchen "Automatisch Rendern" machen.) Darth Tobi 19:37, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Jau Tobi, ich hatte anfangs das Problem, dass mein erstes da war, am mein zweites nicht angezeigt wurde, wenn ich dann auf k für Vorschau gedrückt hab, war mein erstes weg und mein zweites da. Ich hab dann einfach mal auf j gedrückt(versehentlich ;) ) und dann waren beide da. Gruß Boba 20:28, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Test Ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihr das Tutorial findet (Verständlichkeit, Schreibstil, Bilder, etc.) und was ich ergänzen soll! Kann jemand von euch ein Video mit dieser Technik bearbeiten und sagen ob alles funktioniert oder etwas unklar ist? Wäre gut um das ganze zu verbessern. Darth Tobi 21:09, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du ICQ hast, könntest du mir ein kurzes unbearbeites Video von dir schicken, dann werd ich mich dran versuchen und dir bescheid geben. Gruß Boba 21:12, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::E-Mail würde auch gehen meine findest du hier musst suchen ;) Jango 21:14, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt E-Mail geht auch meine ist hehle-sau@web.de Gruß Boba 21:19, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich kann einem von euch (ihr seid Brüder oder nicht?) ja einen Teil von meinem Video schicken. Einen unbearbeiteten natürlich. Darth Tobi 12:56, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) fang mal neu an^^. Exakt Darth Tobi, wir sind Brüder, Zwillinge um genau zu sein. Ja wäre schön wenn du mir nen Teil deine Videos schicken würdest. Hast du etwa deine Sithkräfte benutz oder woher wusstest du dass wir Brüder sind...:) Gruß Boba 13:16, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du bist ja der Klon...und ihr habt einen ähnlichen Geschmack. Hab das Video per Email geschickt...mein ICQ ist z.Z Schrott... Darth Tobi 13:19, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar, danke dir. Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin und wie es geklappt hat. Zum Klon sag ich nur eins: Klone sind die besseren Originale^^. Wenn dein ICQ wieder geht kannst du mich gerne adden. Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite, ist in einem der Babel. Gruß Boba 13:22, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Werde ich machen! Wenn ihr sagt, dass diese Technik funktioniert wird das Under Construction wegkommen. Darth Tobi 13:31, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe mal eins meiner Lego Star Wars animationen mit dem LsMaker bearbeitet! Was sagst du dazu Darth Tobi?? Link --Yoda41 Admin 16:31, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finds geil Yoda41, voll cool, stoppst du zwischendurch die Aufnahme und stellst die Legofiguren dann um, um den Effekt einer Bewegung zu erzielen? Gruß Jango 10:30, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das nennt sich Stop-Motion. schön dass es dir gefällt ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 20:12, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Sorry das ich erst jetzt schreibe. Ja mir gefällt das auch sehr gut. Wie viele Bilder machst du in so einem Video? @Boba: Biste schon mit dem Video was ich dir geschickt habe vorangekommen oder gab/gibt es Probleme? Darth Tobi 13:20, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nee irgendwie gib der mir dauernd ne Fehlermeldung, ich schreib die gleich mal auf und dann kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was der von mir will. Gruß Boba 14:16, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Rendern Was bringt das mit dem rendern?? ich hab das gemacht, und dann waren alle lichtscheeter wieder weg, die ich erstellt hatte--Yoda41 Admin 12:55, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Durch das Rendern sieht der Effekt um einiges besser aus. Ich kann dir ja mal zwei Fotos zeigen. 1=ungerendert/2=gerendert Fall dir das andere besser gefällt kannst du das Video ja auch ohne Rendern bearbeiten. Darth Tobi 13:13, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ton Ich hab mir dein Video angesehen, wie macht man den Ton dazu? Cody 08:21, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich mach das mal, dafür musst du dir die LSsounds runterladen, wenns noch nicht im Artikel steht eir man die einbaut, wird Tobi das bestimmt bald machen. Die LSsounds findest du auf derselben Seite wie den LSMaker selbst. Wo du ihn runterladen kannst, steht im Artikel. Gruß Boba 12:06, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also ich verwende dazu immer ein normales Videobearbeitungsprogramm (z.B. Windows Movie Maker, der ist bei Windows gleich mit dabei) und füge damit die Sounds ein, weil LSSound bei mir nicht funzt. Hier kann man eine menge Lichtschwertsounds downloaden, es gibt auch Macht-, Raumschiffsounds, Explosionen und vieles mehr. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:24, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich benutze ebenfalls Windows Movie Maker. Die Sounds nutze ich von der LSMaker Seite (sind ursprünglich aus einem Apple Programm) und von theforce.net. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Sounds selbst aus den Filmen aufgenommen. Darth Tobi (kann mich hier nicht einloggen) :::Wo sind die Sounddateien auf der LSMaker Site? oder gibts die nur woanders? Ich hab schon die von Hier, die sind gut, danke. Cody 08:37, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich bekomm das mit dem Ton nicht hin, will mir das mal jemand auf icq erklären ??mfg--Yoda41 Admin 12:07, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Falls du Probleme mit LSSound hast, kann ich dir NICHT helfen. Mit Windows Movie Maker kann ichs dir erklären. Darth Tobi 13:15, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich habs jetzt relativ gut auf die reihe bekommen, ich stell es nachher mal online.--Yoda41 Admin 13:27, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich bin gespannt! Darth Tobi 13:43, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich kann mit LSSound nur als .lss und .wav speichern, HILFE! Cody 15:47, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Tut mir Leid ich benuzte dieses Programm nicht. Darth Tobi 15:54, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bei LSmaker klappt das mit dem rückwärts importieren bei mir irgendwie nicht, woran kann das liegen??--Yoda41 Admin 18:05, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Was klappt genau nicht? Du musst einfach wie immer importieren, nur davor dieses Kästchen markieren. Darth Tobi 23:22, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ja so mache ich es ja, der Importiert es nur trotzdem in der richtigen Reihenfolge.--Yoda41 Admin 23:18, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid, ich glaube ich kann dir nicht helfen. Darth Tobi 10:41, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mission: Abgeschlossen Ich habe das Under Construction entfernt, da ich denke, dass ich nicht mehr viel ergänzen kann. Jeder kann jetzt editieren wenn er etwas stark verändern will. Ich habe mal ein Zitat hinzugefügt...irgendwie passt es. Wer anderer Meinung ist, bitte melden. Darth Tobi 17:55, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Noch ne Frage: Wieso kommt man nicht direkt auf diese Seite wenn man lsmaker eingibt? Ist Groß- und Kleinschreibung so wichtig? Darth Tobi 11:55, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, da müsste man eine Weiterleitung machen. Ich erledige das mal kurz... Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:57, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe den Artikel ein wenig erweitert: Es wird jetzt auch erklärt, wie man Clashes macht. Darth Tobi 17:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertgriff Muss man den Lichtschwertgriff schon beim Filmen gebasteltelt haben oder so, oder kann man das auch mit dem LSMaker machen??--Commander Gree_23 08:49, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Den Lichtschwertgriff musst du schon selber haben. Es wird mit LSMaker nur der Lichtschwerteffekt und die "Explosionen" eingefügt. Darth Tobi 09:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Video Nun, die Effekte sind ja wirklich ganz nett, aber das Video *seufz* # Wirkt das ganze total behäbig, fast schon als wärt ihr gezwungen worden das zu drehen. # Sollte, wenn schon so ein Projekt gestartet wird, das ganze nicht unbedingt in Jeans und T-Shirt gemacht werden. # Die Location ist total doof, zuviel Grün. # Der "Große" grinst bei fast jeden Angriff, das macht die Situation zu einer Farce. Beim nächsten mal vielleicht ein bisschen besser vorbereiten, aber sonst ist schon recht cool ^^ Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:02, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde das Video ziemlich cool, wobei ich dir in einigen Punkte Recht gebe #Da nicht, die haben sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben und ich dene, es ist doch sehr schwierig, dass zu tun, wenn man dabei gefilmt wird. #Ja in Jedi-Robe wäre das Ganze sau genial, aber leider hat nicht jeder das Geld dazu(Ich zumindest nicht -.-) #Ich find das erinnert sehr an Endor, auch wenn die Bäume nicht so hoch und dick sind, ich hätte gerne eine Szene gesehen in der Luke und Vader im Wald gekämpft hätten. #Das mit dem Grinsen ist so ne Sache, die sie in den Griff kriegen sollten ;) (gell Tobi) :Das nächste wird besser, die versuchen die Geschwindigleit zu "pushen" (wie man das im Neudeutsch so gerne sagt) und das Grinsen zu unterbinden. Hau rein Tobi. Übrigends Periphalos, in Yoda41's RS hab ich ne Frage bezüglich deines Startplaneten, wäre schön wenn du da mal kurz vorbei gucken könntest. Viele Grüße Boba Diskussion 07:43, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Natürlich Periphalos 07:53, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Farben Ich habe den LSMaker mal bei einem einzelnen Bild ausprobiert und entdeckt, dass man alle möglichen Farben für die Klinge verwenden kann!! Wenn man dabei ist, das Bild zu bearbeiten, erscheint oben links die Farbe der Klinge, wenn man dann auf die Farbe klickt, erscheint der Bildschirm "Color Generator". Wenn man dann nochmal auf die Farbe klickt, kann man auf "Farben definieren" gehen und jede Farbe einstellen. MfG, Finwe 13:37, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt,hab ich auchmal irgendwie hinbekommen, wuste aber nicht mehr genau wie, danke jetzt weiss ichs Jango 13:47, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST)